Melty IceCream
by bonbonpich
Summary: Jack had no idea Jamie's request for him to visit in the summer time and have ice-cream would lead to something else. Translated. This fanfic belongs to Chibi.


Title: Melty Icecream

Rate: M

**Writer: Chibi**

Translator from Thai to English: bonbonpich

Beta-reader: Kinatsurune

Pairing: older(17yo) Jamie/Jack

Summary: Jack had no idea Jamie's request for him to visit in the summer time and have ice-cream would lead to something else.

Note: I didn't plan to write any ROTG fanfic since I'm working on doujin, but I came across this one in Thai and I had this funny, sudden urge to translate it. Yup, permission and all. Hope you enjoy :3

xxx

Hot...it was so hot that he was nearly melting.

Of course, why wouldn't it be? It was summer after all. Though this was Burgess where winter lasted longer than in any other states, nothing could compare to Northern Pole.

"Jack, are you okay?" Jamie asked, his voice laced with concern.

_I'm good…so good that I'm close to summoning a giant snow storm in the middle of this city, you little brat! I'm Jack Frost. Does going around in this sweltering weather without snow or wind make me okay!?_

He wanted to complain but for fear of losing face, kept his thoughts to himself. The winter spirit beaten by the scorching sun? Simply unacceptable. He turned his snowy white face upwards with grace. "Che! This flimsy sunlight is nothing to the great Jack Frost!"

"You sure?" Brown eyes raised to look at the slim frame walking on the wooden fence. "But you look pale. If there's anything-"

"I'm always pale," Jack scowled, swinging his staff to knock its end on the culprit's head.

"Oi, Jack. That hurts," Jamie complained as he held his head. He ignored the passing cyclist who shot him a strange look, no doubt wondering just who he was talking to.

Jack forced a smile. "That's for worrying over nothing. Che! If you're worrying about me being affected by this weather, you shouldn't have made this silly request in the first place."

_Yep, this is all Jamie Bennett's fault. This willful child who asked for such a weird present last Christmas: for me to visit when it isn't winter. For me to spend time with him more. This kid who dares to foil my summer vacation at Northern Pole!_

"That's because you couldn't grant me my first wish," The boy retorted.

Bare feet walking on the wooden fence stopped in their tracks. The snowy pale face turned red all of the sudden. "Y…Your first wish…err…it's not like the usual kisses, I can't do that!"

He wouldn't have had any qualms if Jamie were to end up touching his lips to his, like every other time. He was beginning to get used to all these unexpected kisses. But last time, it had been about Jamie's Christmas present (which according to North, must be something special), and this naughty kid had done a lot more than he had expected.

"But you didn't hate it, did you?"

As if asking alone was not enough, Jamie gave him a downcast expression. God, he couldn't stand that look on Jamie's face!

A pale hand ran through his snowy locks as Jack adopted a troubled expression. "I didn't hate it…I stopped it because…well…"

"Then you must have felt good."

"Don't interrupt! I was just…umm…I'm just not used to it, okay?"

"Then you'll be fine if you get used to it?"

"Jamie Bennett, unless you want to be turned into a snowman in summer, then shut it!" Jack yelled, turning his face away and walking on, refusing to answer any more questions.

He'd be fine if he got used to it? Nonsense! All of a sudden, the kisses had become different from before. Even more so, Jamie hadn't just held him, he'd pushed him flat against the bed and touched him all over. He didn't hate it. On the contrary, he felt so good that he'd had to kick the kid in the stomach in order to push him back and escape out the window.

What else could he do? It had been a cold winter but inside his chest, it had burned. So hot that he feared if he stayed in Jamie's arms for too long he'd melt. Escape was his only option.

Even so he'd still ended up moping, wondering why he couldn't rid himself of those feelings. Worse, he'd felt embarrassed at how he'd longed for Jamie's touch when it wasn't there.

No way. A winter spirit desiring something so hot that it would melt him? It was crazy. Jack shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He wasn't much for heavy thinking in this kind of weather. The more he thought, the more his head hurt. He'd better stop.

His blue eyes caught brown ones stealing a worried glance his way. Jack smiled. _Well, I'm making this hot weather bearable and giving up attending to North's newest toy because I want this kid to be happy. Now that we're hanging out together, I shouldn't be showing such a bad mood._

"I feel like ice cream," Jack trailed off.

Effective. The anxious look on Jamie's face gave way to brightening up. "There's an ice cream van at the public park. Let's go get some?"

Just thinking of the sweet, cooling ice cream made Jack leap up with joy. "Great! After ice cream, we should go somewhere shady to stretch out. You should get all the ice-cream in that van for me - woah!"

"Jack, watch out!" Jamie reached out when the other seemed to lose his balance.

_Thud._

The light figure fell into Jamie's awaiting arms. Jack was a little stunned as the young man sighed in relief, "You startled me, falling down like that."

"I'm just excited. I'm fine."

"Are you all right? Do you want to go back home?"

"Hey, hey! Don't make it sound like I'm weak. I'm Jack Frost." The winter spirit's voice hardened. "No way am I going home without having that ice-cream."

Okay, I'll get ice-cream for you and we head home. Sounds good?" Jamie suggested with a grin. He was sorely tempted to ask whether it was he or the three hundred year old spirit who was behaving more like a kid, though he managed to keep his amusement to himself.

"Of course! I'll have ice-cream first!" the elder one demanded. "Now let me down! I can walk!"

"You look exhausted, Jack." Jamie retorted.

"Nonsense. I'm not." Jack refused, but he was well aware that his body couldn't stand the heat for too long.

Jamie's brown eyes narrowed down at him, "We're almost there. I'll carry you."

"Hey! No!"

It was as if the seventeen years old boy had suddenly turned deaf to his protests.

"No need to be embarrassed. No one sees you."

"No one sees me, my ass. Look at those kids." Jack complained when the kids who ran by turned back to look at them.

"Kids won't care." Jamie smiled.

"I'm not as brazen as you. Let me down, now." Jack started swinging his staff, but it was to no avail since the other was as stubborn as he was.

"Please, Jack. Consider it my request." Jamie made his way to the park. Jack's wriggling only made him tighten his hold on his slim body. "If you really wanted to get away from me, you'd call the wind. It's so obvious you're too worn out to even do that."

The fact hit the nail on Jack's head, rendering him speechless. Jack ended up glowering and mumbling, "I'm telling North to put you on the naughty list, just you wait."

Said naughty kid laughed, "Suit yourself. Even so, I'm going to ask for a Christmas present from you every year."

…

"Hmm, Jack. You're red. Is the weather still too hot for you?"

_Yeah, it's the weather to blame…not because of a kid whose age was three hundred years younger than me, wracking my nerves._

…

The vanilla ice cream helped sooth the burning sensation well. In the shade of the tall tree, Jack Frost was enjoying his treat. The cold snack was made even more enjoyable in the hot weather.

"I want more," the blue-hooded boy demanded after already having devoured three cones of ice cream.

"I hope diarrhea is not a guardian's thing?" Jamie handed him another cone.

"Of course. These small chills won't affect my stomach at all." He laughed, his lips smeared with the treat.

"You don't have to rush, there's still a lot more." A gentle voice told him as Jamie pulled out a tissue to wipe at Jack's lips. "It's all over your face."

"Hey! Don't do that, I'm not a kid!" Jack reprimanded.

"True…you're not a kid." Jamie agreed with a smile. His brown eyes lightened up as Jack's lips turned red from the cold. "Neither am I."

Jack frowned. Just when he was about to ask, Jamie lowered his face to pressed his lips against his. The soft sensation made Jack shudder, even more so as the boy's warm tongue slid in.

"Aa…" A short breath escaped him when they broke apart, before a strong hand cupped his face and his lips were captured again. Instead of resisting, Jack returned the gesture. This sweet sensation caused Jack's stomach to churn. While Jamie continued to kiss him over and over, Jack panted, struggling to breathe. His body temperature was rising. How many times Jamie did this, he'd lost count. Nevertheless, his heart still beat too fast every time that it left him breathless.

He felt as if he wasn't himself. He was unable to be himself when he was in front of Jamie. And as much as he feared losing himself, his heart still desired the other more than anything.

Strong hands pulled him onto the lap, as Jamie watched a breathless Jack with content. He whispered against the spirit's ear, "Jack…I like you."

Jack looked away from the brown eyes that threatened to burn him with their intensity. He found his voice weakened in reply. "Hmm…I know."

This shy side of him put a smile on the seventeen-years-old face, "Would you like more ice cream?"

Jack nodded. His body felt as if it was on fire. With his brain fried, he decided that perhaps a hundred cones of ice cream would help cool this burning sensation.

"Then answer my question, and I'll get you more." Jamie's voice turned cheerful. "You like me too, don't you?"

Such a simple question, but the impact it left on the winter spirit had him frozen in place. Jack was caught off guard with this unexpected question.

"Well…of course."

"As in?" Not allowing Jack any chance to evade the topic, Jamie's hand wound around Jack's waist. "Do you like me the same way I like you?"

"I'm not having any more ice cream!" Jack broke off the conversation. It wasn't that he couldn't answer Jamie's question, but…did he really have to say it out loud?

"What? You can't answer? I want to hear it - oww!" Jamie held his head where Jack had once again struck him with his staff. He groaned, "That hurts…"

"Then I'll smack you again, until you drop it." Jack blinked as his words suddenly seemed to die in his throat. His ears began to ring and his eyes fluttered as he looked heaven wards, finding it weird when he saw the summer sky as white as snow.

_Eh…why is it getting dark?_

_What…happened?_

"Jack!"

He heard Jamie's voice as if from a distance but was unable to say a single word. Suddenly, his body felt drained of all stamina. Jack Frost collapsed to the ground, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Jack!"

xxx

_Cold_

_Yeah, cold is always better than hot._

_This is good…am I in Northern Pole? I want to go play with those polar bears. I'm going to play some great tricks on them..._

"Jack."

_Eh? Who's that?_

"Jack…open your eyes."

_What are you saying? I'm fine the way I am._

"Jack, please…please be all right."

_Urgggh, you're noisy. I'm napping in the water. Stop calling me._

_Wait, why am I napping in water?_

Blue eyes fluttered open. Jack let out a shuddering breath before his eyes adjusted to the surroundings. The first thing that came to his vision was Jamie's panic-stricken look. But as soon as their eyes met, Jamie's face filled with relief.

"You've come to." Jamie's knees gave out and he sank to the bathroom floor.

"Eh? What's wrong, Jamie? Why-" Jack frowned as he tried to move but found his body weighted down. "Why am I in a bathtub?"

"You passed out in the park." Jamie answered. His hands latching onto the edge of bathtub shook. His voice sounded broken as he spoke again, "I rushed you back here."

Seeing how distressed Jamie was, the guardian realized how close he must've looked to paying a visit to the god of death. He looked down at himself, picking up one cube of ice floating on the surface of the water and asked, "This ice…is this your doing?"

"I didn't know what to do!" The young man yelled, his eyes brimming with tears. "I was so scared that you might die."

Jack wanted to tell Jamie how foolish he was to think such a thing. The winter spirit who died because of a simple stroll under the summer sun? The god of death was not going to record his cause of death as that. But seeing how scared Jamie must have felt, he reached out to pat the boy's head. "I'm fine now…especially now that I'm enjoying this cold water."

That said, the big kid still sobbed. "Jack…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have troubled you."

Jack sighed. This boy had grown taller than him, but he was still a kid. He ruffled the boy's hair. "Silly child. I told you this is nothing."

"For real?"

"Really, believe me." Jack smiled a toothy grin. He shifted to touch his forehead to the other's. "I admit that things could have been worse. But you've helped me, so I'm all good now."

It reminded him of the years back when this kid had stood between him and Pitch Black, protecting him. Jamie didn't even have any of the special powers that the guardians possessed, and yet he had all this braveness and faith with all his heart.

He felt so much joy to have met him…so much joy to have become his friend.

So much joy…to love.

Those brown eyes were still fixed on him, brimming with tears. "If something were to happen to you, I'd be so lost."

Jack laughed lightly, "Same here. If something happens to you, I'd be in the worst shape."

Chu…

The soft touch of Jamie's lips silenced Jack.

"Jack…I love you…" The young man whispered as he kissed the guardian's face, still wet from the water. Again and again, he repeated the gesture with increasing hunger.

This time, Jack did not resist against both Jamie's actions and the scorching sensation the boy always seemed to incite within him. After all, his feelings were no different from the boy.

"Hmm…me too," his answer came much more easily this time.

xxx

Two bodies toppled on the bed as they held each other close, refusing to break apart. The winter spirit tensed a bit when the young man in front of him peeled off his shirt, exposing his chest and torso.

"Err…maybe this is a bad idea. Sophie is at home…" Jack fidgeted away.

"She went on a business trip with Mom. It's only us in the house." Jamie responded without so much as a thought, moving after Jack.

"Did you plan this out?" a frown formed, and Jack found his back against the headboard.

"Plan? Nonsense! Who'd do that? It's okay, Jack…I promise not to do anything bad to you." The younger boy stroked Jack's face gently in consolation, knowing what the other was thinking.

"But still, it's gonna be weird." Jack grouched.

A sly smile came to Jamie's face before he grabbed Jack's wrists and pressed them down against the cushion. He shifted himself to straddle the slim body, preventing all escape. "Your excuse is always that you're 'not used to it.' Well, I'll make you get used to it."

Saying that this was uncalled for seemed both pointless and a bit too late. He was fighting a losing battle to stop the other boy. Jack shivered as he fixed his gaze upon Jamie, watching as the other boy's face moved closer. His whole body shuddered when those warm lips nipped at his ear teasingly.

"Jack…" Jamie's voice called him gently. Warm lips pressed down on his cool forehead, eyelid, his cheek, before it ended at his lips.

"U…Umm…" The spirit moaned in his throat as the warm tongue slipped in. The sweet sensation deprived him of his breath time and time again.

The slim frame wriggled when Jamie slid his hand under the damp hoodie, caressing the skin and fondling Jack to his arousal.

"Jamie…again? You're…" Jack cut himself off, his breath caught in his throat as the hand moved higher. He jolted when the hand rested on his chest. The warmth from it made his heart beat so fast that he felt it was about to explode. "Wait, Jamie…what are you touching…stop…"

Another moan escaped him when the hand moved, giving him a thrill he had never felt before. His hands that intended to push Jamie away now covered his own lips, preventing any sounds.

As if to tease him, a strong hand pulled his hands away. Then came a low voice whispered next to his ear, "Don't hold back. I want to hear you."

"No…" Jack shook his head before he started at being nudged in the chest. His body automatically bucked up in response to the touch, making Jamie smile.

"Let's get your clothes off, or you'll catch a cold."

"Are you nuts? Spirits like me don't get sick, ah…" Getting only those few words out, Jack let out a moan when the warm lips shifted to his torso. Jamie's tongue ran against his white torso, turning its pale color pink.

"Okay, I admit that was just an excuse. Truth is, I want to see more of you." Jamie said as he showered his kisses upon the white skin. His hand shifted to lift Jack's hoodie off of him.

Jamie Bennett had to swallow at the sight of the half naked body under him. The pale white skin had turned a light shade of pink due to Jack's current state of embarrassment, which he found incredibly cute. His eyes fixed on Jack's averted face, refusing to meet his eyes. Jamie was enchanted.

Just as he was enjoying the view, a pillow smashed into his face.

"How long are you going to keep staring, little brat!"

Jack's voice mixed with anger and embarrassment made the young man laugh. "Okay. I won't just stare."

He suddenly leapt onto Jack who startled as the warm lips came to snuggle against his chest. The winter spirit panted and quivered when Jamie's hand began to creep lower.

"Aa…" another moan escaped his tightened lips as the hand seized his sensitive part. Jack squeezed his eyes shut as he easily felt the burning heat through the thin fabric of his pants.

Hot…he never knew someone's touch could agitate him this much. His fingers dug into Jamie's arms, beginning to feel nervous about this whole new range of emotions swirling inside of him.

"Jamie…stop…that's enough…" Jack shook his head. His fear returned, not of the other, but of himself in discovering this other, unfamiliar side of him.

"Don't be afraid…I'm with you." A voice answered him gently. Jamie slid his hand into Jack's pants, feeling the sensitive flesh. Silence fell between them, broken only by Jack's quavering moans. Jamie continued to caress him, slowly, urging the guardian to show the desire he'd never known before.

"A…ah…" Jack's blue eyes began to glaze over as he was pushed farther and farther into ecstasy. His legs trembled as Jamie began to move faster and harder, and the guardian could feel nothing but the white-hot pleasure coursing through his body. Suddenly, Jack jerked forward, tightly holding onto the other as he screamed out in release. His vision filled with a bright, white light – almost like snow. Before he could regain his senses again however, his hips were suddenly pulled up.

"Jamie!" he yelled when that naughty hand undid his belt, followed by his pants. Jack's face burst into flames as those brown eyes sized him up. Nevertheless, he couldn't find it in himself to refuse the young man in front of him.

"I like you." Simple words that were said over and over again, and yet never got old. The words never changed, but the meaning would only grow.

He wanted…this person more than anything. He could live through the pain of losing anyone else…save for this person.

Those were Jamie's quiet thoughts as he pulled the other against his chest. His hand lifted the white leg to rest on his shoulder. Jamie placed a soft kiss on Jack's sweaty temple to ease his anxiety before slowly digging his finger deep into the entrance. The body he held gave a violent shudder as the wet finger moved, and Jack nearly pushed him away at the initial intrusion. It wasn't long however until the sweet sensation of pleasure quickly replaced that initial pain. Once he thought the other was ready, Jamie slipped himself in.

Small hands held onto Jamie's arm at the intrusion. More accustomed to the cold, Jack's body trembled at the wave of desire Jamie incited within him. The warmth that seeped into his body should have hurt – but instead, it only made his heart burn with emotion and brought tears to his eyes.

"A…Ah…Jamie. M...More," Came out his embarrassed plea. Jack reached for the other's face and pulled him down for a kiss. He pushed himself against Jamie, hungry for more warmth. Even in the past three hundred years of his life, he had never known being held by someone would feel this good.

_It was because of this person…it was only Jamie's touch that overwhelmed his heart._

Their bodies ground together, drowning deep in lust. Jamie showered the spirit with kisses once he saw the other's brows knitted in pain while Jack raked his hand against Jamie's hair in consolation. They constantly called each other's names, their voices echoing in the room. In each other's embrace, their hands held onto each other as if to never let go.

In that moment, a single drop of snow fell, reflecting the summer light.

xxx

A strawberry ice cream was handed to the body currently buried under the blanket, and Jack lifted his head from under the sheet to look up at Jamie.

"I bought an extra. Have some, you're still burning."

Blue eyes narrowed slightly before Jack got up and accepted the ice cream. Nipping at it, he grumbled, "Come to think of it, you ended up getting what you wanted for Christmas."

"Is it a bad thing?" Jamie arched his brow before setting himself down next to Jack.

He watched him eat the ice cream in amusement. "You felt good, didn't you?"

Jack Frost gave no answer, not when he was compensating his body with the cold that it had lost. He paid no attention to the silly question.

"Jack, are you mad?" Jamie asked in concern.

"No…why should I be?" Then Jack lapsed into silence as hesitation flitted across his eyes. He asked, "I'm just wondering…how come you know all this stuff."

Now Jamie, who was no longer the little kid Jack had always thought of, burst out laughing, "You're thinking about that?"

"Should you be laughing? I'm serious." He chided before going back to eat his ice cream. "Never mind that. I'm not talking about this anymore."

Instead of getting an answer, Jack found himself embraced by the other. Jamie buried his chin in Jack's lean shoulder and whispered, "You have no idea how long I had been waiting to do this."

Jack's breathe choked at those words. Blue eyes searched the other, trying to determine whether this was for real or not. There wasn't a single trace of a joke on Jamie's face.

"More ice cream?"

Jack said nothing but nodded, then accepted another treat.

Unfortunately, the night was so hot that the ice cream melted faster than it should have. Jamie looked at the melted treat that soiled Jack's hand. "You're making a mess again."

"You don't have to wipe…." Jack snapped but fell silent when Jamie took his hand and licked at the smeared ice cream. His snowy pale face burned and felt as if it too would melt, especially seeing how much Jamie seemed to enjoy this.

"What are you doing!? Little brat!" Jack yanked his hand back. Suddenly, he found himself on his back, against the bed. With his naked body exposed, he swallowed when the shadow of the other loomed above him.

"H…Hey, Christmas is over. No more presents for you."

"This is not your Christmas present." Jamie said in a cheerful tone before lowering himself down to shut the other up with a kiss.

"This time, it's a Christmas present from me."

xxx

**Note:** Thanks for reading. Feedbacks are welcomed, do let us know what you think?


End file.
